Une autre porte s'ouvre
by Gilmei
Summary: La suite de Sakura Déjà vu. Il s'agit de la traduction d'une histoire de CeredwenFlame. Parrainée par Byakuya Kuchiki, Erisia Nakayama va devoir s'adapter à la Soul Society tout en essayant de comprendre le capitaine de la sixième division. La tâche n'est pas simple mais elle n'a pas l'habitude de se laisser abattre par les difficultés ! [ Byakuya-Oc ]
1. Chapter 1, Arrivée

**Ceci est la suite de l'histoire Sakura Déjà vu. **

**Il s'agit de la traduction de la fanfiction de CeredwenFlame.**

**Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente lecture !**

**Disclaimer : les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo et Erisia Nakayama à CeredwenFlame.**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1<p>

Arrivée

La lumière éblouissante cacha bientôt à sa vue le monde qu'elle quittait et s 'effaça devant elle pour lui révéler celui dans lequel elle allait maintenant vivre. La Soul Society. Si vous lui aviez dit quelques mois plus tôt qu'elle allait finir dans un tel endroit, que ce lieu existait, elle vous aurait cru légèrement fou et aurait essayer d'éviter votre présence. Et voilà où elle en était. Tant de choses avaient eu lieu en seulement quelques mois.

Elle n'avait pas revêtu de kimono cette fois-ci mais un jeans, un T-shirt et des chaussures de sport. Elle paraissait telle qu'elle était réellement, une jeune fille du monde moderne. Elle n'avait pas encore son uniforme de l'Académie alors elle portait ce qu'elle avait. Cela lui valut évidemment pas mal de regards étonnés de ceux qui se trouvaient à côté de la porte Senkai lorsqu'elle en sortit.

Il n'y avait qu'une personne qu'elle aurait désiré voir en sortant de la porte Senkai. Mais il n'était pas là et elle commença à s'inquiéter. Cependant elle remarqua une couleur rouge familière et se dirigea vers elle. « Bonjour lieutenant Abarai-san. » Dit-elle.

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Renji. Le Capitaine vous prie de l'excuser, il y avait une réunion d'urgence des capitaines. Il m'a envoyé à sa place. Vous pouvez venir à la sixième division et y rester jusqu'à son retour. » Dit-il simplement. Elle était soulagée de ne pas avoir été oubliée mais une réunion d'urgence n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Quelle est la raison d'une telle réunion ? » Demanda-t-elle tout en le suivant dans la direction des casernes.

« Il y a eu une attaque, un Arrancar. C'est un Hollow plus intelligent, plus méchant et plus fort. Il a attaqué des shinigamis en mission dans le monde réel. On dirait encore une autre tentative d'Aizen pour nous attirer chez lui ou pour pénétrer ici avec ses forces. Désolé de vous l'apprendre mais il y une guerre en ce moment, Nakayama-san, et nous sommes dedans jusqu'au cou. » Dit Renji en prenant la valise qu'elle trainait derrière elle.

« Des Hollows plus forts, intelligents et méchants ? » Elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. Elle pâlit en y pensant. Pourquoi avait-elle choisi de venir ici, déjà ? C'était bien sa chance coutumière qui faisait qu'elle se trouvait en plein milieu d'une guerre. Mais elle avait pris une décision et elle n'allait pas fuir à toute jambe à cause de ça. On lui avait parlé des traîtres, elle aurait dû se douter qu'il y avait bien plus que ça en jeu. Elle aurait dû poser plus de questions.

« Ho hé ! Tout va bien ? » Demanda Renji.

Elle cligna des yeux et reprit conscience de son entourage. « Oh, je suis désolée, j'étais juste en train de penser. » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Bien, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire de vous, alors vous pouvez vous installer dans le bureau en attendant le retour du Capitaine. J'ai des papiers à finir mais si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, demandez moi. »

Elle hocha la tête « Merci Renji-san. » Dit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement.

Il rigola. « Vous faites vraiment penser au Capitaine avec toutes vos formalités, vous savez. » Remarqua-t-il.

« Merci, je pense. » Répondit-elle en riant à son tour. Renji remarqua à quel point elle devenait mignonne quand elle souriait. Elle n'avait plus l'air perdu ou triste. Il haussa les épaules, puis s'installa à son bureau et se mit au travail.

Elle déposa ses affaires, les positionnant contre un mur, là où elles ne gêneraient personne. Elle faisait le moins de bruit possible, ne voulant pas déranger. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua le service à thé et décida d'en préparer pour elle et pour le lieutenant de Byakuya. Une fois la préparation achevée, elle porta une tasse sur son bureau. Il leva les yeux, surpris.

« Merci. » La réponse était légèrement grognon. Il n'était pas ennuyé, c'est juste qu'il détestait vraiment s'occuper de la paperasse.

« Je pensais que vous apprécieriez une tasse de thé. Et cela n'avait pas de sens de vous déranger pour ça alors que je suis parfaitement capable d'en préparer moi-même. » Dit-elle en riant légèrement. Elle se servit également une tasse et prit place sur l'une des chaises devant le bureau de Byakuya. Cela n'aurait pas été correct de sa part de s'asseoir derrière le bureau. Renji remarqua qu'elle évitait de s'asseoir au bureau quand bien même Byakuya était absent. Cette fille était beaucoup plus respectueuse qu'un certain nombre de gens qu'il pourrait mentionner.

Elle attrapa l'un de ses sacs et en sortit son carnet de croquis et ses mines. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps Byakuya allait prendre pour revenir alors elle pouvait tout aussi bien trouver une occupation et dessiner aidait à faire passer le temps. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle pourrait bien prendre comme modèle et décida que le lieutenant de Byakuya ferait un sujet assez intéressant. Elle se demanda machinalement si elle arriverait à rendre comme il faut les tatouages.

Elle était assise là, s'appuyant contre le bureau de Byakuya, le carnet sur ses levait les yeux de temps à autre pour observer le sujet qu'elle avait choisi. Elle aurait dû lui demander la permission mais elle ne voyait pas de mal à le dessiner. Elle recréa sur le papier le coin du bureau qui était réservé à Renji et le représenta penché sur son travail. Elle essaya de retenir son rire lorsqu'il commença à marmonner dans sa barbe, énervé à cause d'un certain document.

Renji était très expressif, ce qui faisait de lui un sujet artistique particulièrement intéressant. Byakuya était bien plus subtil et les nuances du capitaine étaient beaucoup plus difficiles à saisir et encore plus à reproduire. Elle supposait que Renji s'était retrouvé à cette position parce qu'il était son total opposé. Elle se rappela la façon dont Byakuya l'avait décrit. Bien qu'il n'approuve pas toujours la vivacité de son lieutenant, il était fier de sa loyauté. Elle appréciait pouvoir avoir un aperçu du monde dans lequel Byakuya était plongé quotidiennement.

Elle était tellement concentrée sur son dessin qu'elle ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un entrait dans la pièce. Byakuya fit taire Renji avant que celui-ci ne le salue. Il ne voulait pas interrompre la jeune femme qui semblait complètement absorbée par son œuvre. Il alla derrière son bureau et observa son croquis. Il était un peu surpris de la voir dessiner. Il savait qu'elle avait une âme d'artiste. Il possédait après tout l'une de ses œuvres dans son bureau privé. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à la voir dessiner en rentrant à la sixième division.

« Vous avez un véritable œil d'artiste, Nakayama-san. » dit-il très bas afin de ne pas trop la surprendre. Il avait attendu qu'elle lève son crayon afin d'éviter qu'elle ne ruine son œuvre sous le coup de la surprise. Il rit intérieurement lorsqu'elle sursauta. Elle n'avait pas du tout remarqué sa présence.

Renji observa l'interaction. Il n'avait pas posé de questions lorsque Byakuya avait posé un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui faire signe de se taire. Il savait que c'était dans son intérêt de ne pas discuter les ordres. Mais son capitaine avait l'air presque... taquin. Surtout avec la façon dont il était resté silencieux et s'était déplacé derrière le bureau... juste pour parler tout haut et faire sursauter la jeune femme. Renji n'avait évidemment aucune idée à quel point son capitaine avait pu être malicieux et impétueux il y a longtemps.

« Bonjour Capitaine Kuchiki-san. Oh, hum, merci. » Répondit-elle, rougissant un peu sous le compliment. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être observée en train de dessiner.

« Qu'avez-vous dessiné, Nakayama-san ? » Demanda Renji, curieux. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait sorti ses crayons, trop absorbé par son propre travail.

Elle baissa les yeux. « Et bien, il n'y avait pas grand chose... à dessiner dans l'office. Je... je sais que j'aurais dû vous demander, Renji-san, mais... » Sa voix diminua alors qu'elle retournait le carnet. Puisqu'on le lui avait demandé, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle le cacherait. Les yeux de Renji s'écarquillèrent quand il découvrit qu'il lui avait servit de modèle.

Il se mit à rire. « Ne vous excusez pas. Je n'ai jamais été le modèle de qui que ce soit. Mais j'aurais préféré que vous ne m'ayez pas surpris en train de grogner à cause de la paperasse. »

Elle sourit. « Vous étiez si vivant et animé, quand bien même vous lisiez des documents... pardon. »

Il secoua ses épaules. « Tout va bien, Nakayama-san, cela ne me dérange vraiment pas. »

« Vous pouvez l'avoir si vous le voulez. Je veux dire, je l'ai terminé de toute façon. » Offrit-elle. « Considérez cela comme une excuse pour ne pas avoir demandé la permission d'abord. » Dit-elle en riant.

Il hocha la tête. « Cela me semble juste. Merci, Nakayama-san. »

« Appelez moi Erisia. » Dit-elle en souriant tout en lui tendant le dessin.

« Que diriez-vous de finir le document que vous étiez en train de lire, Renji, puis vous pourrez rentrer chez vous. » Suggéra Byakuya. Il était bientôt cinq heures de toute façon.

« Merci Capitaine. » Dit Renji alors qu'il finissait rapidement son travail, prenait le dessin et sortait du bureau avant qu'on ne puisse l'arrêter. Sa sortie pressée fit rire Erisia.

« On pourrait penser qu'il a peur que vous changiez d'avis. » Dit-elle, riant toujours.

« Habituellement nous restons jusqu'à ce que le travail soit achevé. Mais comme il vous a aimablement guidé jusqu'au bureau, j'ai pensé que ce serait juste de lui permettre de partir plus tôt. » Répondit simplement Byakuya. Erisia hocha la tête, c'était logique.

Il observa les documents qui restaient sur son bureau. « Après avoir fini ce petit tas, je vous montrerai où vous demeurerez jusqu'à votre entrée à l'Académie. ». Elle opina du chef et décida de se remettre à dessiner. Puisqu'elle avait dessiné Renji en train de travailler, elle ferait pareil avec lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Avez-vous apprécié ?<strong>

**Que pensez-vous de l'histoire ? De la traduction ?**

**Tout commentaire constructif est le bienvenue ! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2, Interaction

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Voici le chapitre deux. La cadence a bien ralenti depuis le début (Quand j'ai commencé, je publiais un chapitre par jour, mais c'était les vacances ! )**

**Je pense que je publierai un chapitre toutes les deux semaines maintenant, je ne peux pas faire plus.**

**J'ai trop de bouloooooooot ! snif, :'(**

**Enfin, bon, j'espère que je survivrai ! ;)**

**Merci beaucoup pour tous les commentaires, je n'en avais jamais eu autant pour un chapitre ! **

**Bon, 6 commentaires pour un chapitre, ça peut en faire marrer certains, car beaucoup d'histoires ont plus d'une vingtaine de messages pour un seul chapitre. Mais étant donné que la moyenne pour moi s'élève à un commentaire/chapitre, je suis vraiment sur mon petit nuage en ce moment ! **

**Alors merci beaucoup à Hiyoru et ses conseils, Eclipse1995, Akane, Byaku, Aria et Lise-axelle-900 et leurs encouragements, cela m'a fait énormément plaisir !**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir la suite de l'histoire.**

**Pour ceux qui sont moins familiers avec les termes japonais, voici une petite explication, vous allez en avoir besoin pour l'histoire :**

**Le kenseikan est l'ornement que Byakuya porte sur ses cheveux. Personnellement, je ne sais pas si ça a réellement existé dans l'histoire vestimentaire du Japon.**

**Le tekkou est une protection qui recouvre le dos de la main, cela peut aussi servir d'arme grâce à une partie très dure, en métal sur le dessus qui permet de blesser encore plus l'ennemi quand on frappe. Byakuya en porte une paire mais elle semble servir plus comme décoration et protection que comme arme. **

**Voilà, bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo et Erisia Nakayama à CeredwenFlame.**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2<p>

Interactions

Byakuya ne prit pas beaucoup de temps pour terminer le reste de la paperasse. Erisia était à nouveau plongée dans son dessin. Cette fois-ci, ses mines avaient recréé le Capitaine au travail. Elle avait rapidement reproduit tous les détails des objets sur son bureau jusqu'au kenseikan qu'il portait. Ses yeux étaient acérés et elle dessinait depuis si longtemps qu'elle pouvait rapidement restituer les choses sur le papier quand elle le voulait.

Il resta assis un moment juste pour la regarder travailler. Son dos était tourné vers lui car elle préférait pouvoir s'appuyer sur son bureau. Cela lui permettait d'observer son dessin. Il ne pouvait empêcher un petit sentiment de surprise et d'émerveillement en remarquant le nombre de détails que son esprit avait capturé et la rapidité avec laquelle elle les recréait. Un tel talent pourrait être très utile si elle l'appliquait dans d'autres domaines.

« Je vois que vous avez décidé d'égaliser la situation. » Remarqua-t-il lorsqu'elle posa son crayon.

« Dessiner est ma seule option pour passer le temps en ce moment. Mais si vous préférez que je ne vous dessine pas, j'arrêterai. » Dit-elle en gardant ses yeux vers le bas. Il avait remarqué cette habitude qu'elle avait de baisser le regard. Elle se montrait le plus souvent réservée, presque timide, à part pour quelques rares moments. Cela l'intriguait.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Erisia-san. Si cela me dérangeait, je vous l'aurais fait savoir. » Répondit-il simplement. Elle était certaine qu'il l'aurait fait. Il y avait une atmosphère particulière autour de lui lorsqu'il était mécontent. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont elle souhaitait faire l'expérience. « Je sais que vous n'avez pas grand chose à faire jusqu'à ce que vous soyez installée et que nous ayons arrangé des rendez-vous avec des personnes susceptibles de vous entraîner. »

« Qui devrais-je rencontrer ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« J'ai réfléchi là-dessus. J'ai quelques lieutenants qui me viennent à l'esprit, pour commencer. Mais il se peut qu'ils soient très occupés et ne puissent vous aider. Cependant vous devriez tout de même les rencontrer. Si les lieutenants ne peuvent vous aider, j'ai considéré des alternatives. » Il s'arrêta et une esquisse de sourire se dessina sur son visage. Ses lèvres n'avaient pas bougé mais il y eu comme une étincelle de malice dans ses yeux durant un très bref instant. Et comme Erisia le regardait à ce moment là, elle l'aperçut. « Bien évidemment, je peux toujours ordonner au lieutenant Abarai de vous aider. Ce que je ferais de toute façon pour le domaine du combat. Il a fait partie un moment de la onzième division et est devenu assez doué quant à cet aspect. Cela lui fera une pause vis-à-vis de tous ces papiers. » Réfléchit-il.

« Qui d'autre avez-vous en tête. J'aimerais au moins connaître leur nom avant de les rencontrer. »

Il appréciait qu'elle soit curieuse et s'intéresse à ces gens. C'était une bonne chose qu'elle souhaite en connaître plus sur eux que simplement le fait qu'elle allait les rencontrer. « Pour vous familiariser avec le Kido, il y a le lieutenant Hinamori de la cinquième division. Mais leur division est actuellement sans capitaine, il est très possible qu'elle n'ait pas de temps à vous consacrer. Mais il me semble que vous pourriez bien vous entendre toutes les deux. Elle pourrait apprécier une pause dans son travail et plus d'interactions lui seraient bénéfiques. » Commença-t-il.

« Il y a également le lieutenant Kira de la troisième division. Malheureusement celle-ci se trouve également sans capitaine. Nous sommes dans une période difficile en ce moment, je suppose que la situation vous a été expliquée. »

Elle hocha la tête. « Oui. Urahara-san l'a mentionné ainsi que Renji-san. La Soul Society est en guerre avec des anciens membres des divisions de protection. »

Il opina. « Il y a bon nombre de gens que vous devriez rencontrer, qu'ils puissent vous entraîner ou non. Peut-être devriez-vous effectuer une ronde à travers les différentes divisions à un moment ou à un autre. Tessai-san avait mentionné que vous faisiez preuve de talent en Kido, c'est pourquoi j'ai pensé qu'il faudrait vous faire rencontrer certains membres du Gotei 13 qui sont doués dans ce domaine. Cette étude est obligatoire à l'Académie mais tous ne la maîtrisent pas. Le lieutenant Abarai peut l'utiliser mais les sorts lui explosent souvent en pleine figure. Ne pensez pas qu'il vous faut maîtriser tous les domaines qui vous seront enseignés à l'Académie. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Qui d'autre pourrait m'enseigner le Kido ? Je serai extrêmement reconnaissante si les lieutenants que vous avez mentionnés pouvaient s'en charger mais leur devoir est tout d'abord envers leurs divisions. Surtout s'ils en sont les dirigeants momentanés. Je ne veux pas déranger. » Dit-elle. Il sourit intérieurement. Elle pensait toujours aux autres avant de penser à elle. Cela lui rappelait Hisana et le souvenir bien que doux était également douloureux.

« Les membres de la treizième division ont une bonne connaissance dans tous les domaines mais semblent avoir une préférence pour le Kido. Si ma sœur n'est pas occupée par une mission dans le monde réel, peut-être pourra-t-elle vous aider. Il y a de nombreuses options possibles et nous avons du temps avant votre entrée à l'Académie. C'est une bonne chose que vous souhaitiez vous occupez et apprendre tout ce que vous pouvez mais ce n'est pas une obligation. » Lui rappela-t-il.

« Je ne supporterai pas de rester oisive tout ce temps. Un jour ou deux au maximum mais je me suis toujours arrangée pour avoir des choses à faire. Je prends des pauses de temps à autre bien sûr, le repos est nécessaire, mais l'oisiveté et moi ne faisons pas bon ménage. » Dit-elle en riant. « Comment est votre sœur ? »

« Rukia montre une très grande volonté mais également un bon cœur. Elle me rappelle par moment sa sœur que j'avais l'honneur d'appeler ma femme. Cependant Rukia a un esprit bien plus fougueux, un peu comme mon lieutenant. Ils ont grandi ensemble dans le Rukongai. » Expliqua-t-il. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il lui racontait autant de choses, cela sortait tout seul avant qu'il n'arrive à l'arrêter.

« Si je puis me permettre, qu'est-il arrivé à votre femme ? » demanda-t-elle doucement. Elle ne savait pas qu'il était marié. Il y avait un bon nombre de choses qu'elle ignorait. Peut-être aurait-elle dû questionner Yoruichi. Cette femme semblait toujours très contente de pouvoir révéler des informations sur Byakuya, mais ce qu'elle disait correspondait si peu à l'image qu'Erisia avait du capitaine qu'elle tendait à croire que Yoruichi s'amusait à l'induire en erreurs.

« Hisana a été forcée d'abandonner sa sœur. Après notre mariage, elle a essayé désespérément de retrouver Rukia. Mais sa santé était mauvaise et exténuer ainsi son corps a finit par diminuer son reiatsu. Elle s'est épuisée peu à peu jusqu'à ce que la maladie la rattrape. Sa dernière requête était que je retrouve Rukia et lui donne le foyer qu'Hisana n'avait pu lui offrir. » Répondit-il doucement, solennel.

C'était cette perte qu'elle avait sentie chez lui peu après l'avoir rencontré. Elle comprenait maintenant tout ce qu'elle pouvait signifier. Elle se leva et posa sa main sur celle de Byakuya. Elle ne pouvait pas la recouvrir complètement, de plus le tekkou faisait obstacle mais le sentiment y était. S'il avait été quelqu'un d'autre, n'importe qui mais pas lui, elle l'aurait peut-être pris dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Mais elle sentait qu'un plus grand contact ne serait pas permis ni bienvenu. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire si ce n'est faire passer par son regard sa compassion, la compréhension de sa douleur avec ce petit geste de sympathie.

On peut parler de sujets profonds, émotionnels, dans le silence, avec simplement le regard. Il savait qu'Erisia avait perdu sa mère avec laquelle elle avait été très proche. Bien qu'il s'agisse d'un amour différent, elle avait aimé sa mère peut-être autant qu'il avait aimé Hisana. C'est pourquoi il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle ne pouvait exprimer que par sa main posée sur la sienne, la compréhension dans son regard, simples gestes pleins de gentillesse et de chaleur. Et pour montrer qu'il avait entendu son message, il hocha simplement la tête.

Elle lui offrit un léger sourire avant de retirer sa main. Il n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant le courant d'air froid dans la pièce, mais avec l'absence de la main d'Erisia sur la sienne, l'air semblait presque glacial autour de ses doigts. Erisia était une fois de plus perplexe face à cet homme. Le capitaine noble et froid était bien plus... Oh, elle s'en doutait depuis qu'elle avait eu ces interactions avec lui dans le monde réel, mais voir un instant ce qu'il y avait derrière le masque... montrait tellement plus que ce qu'il laissait paraître. Il avait profondément aimé et perdu tellement. Et une part d'elle voulait guérir cette blessure. Malgré la façade impassible du capitaine, il y avait ici et là des indices sur l'homme derrière le masque, comme le fait qu'il ait cherché et emmené chez lui la sœur de sa femme. Mais malgré cela elle se doutait que bien peu de personnes remarquaient ce qu'il cachait soigneusement.

« Nous devrions poursuivre notre conversation ailleurs. Je pense que nous avons passé assez de temps dans ce bureau pour aujourd'hui. » Dit-il en se levant. « Nous allons vous installez chez vous, ou du moins ce qui sera votre maison jusqu'à votre entrée à l'Académie. » Il passa devant son bureau et lui lui offrit sa main pour l'aider à se lever.

Elle prit la main offerte et se leva pour rassembler ses affaires, posées sur le côté. Il lui laissa la valise à roulette mais pris l'autre bagage qui était plus volumineux. Il garda un pas assez lent pour qu'elle puisse le suivre sans problème. Il ne savait pas quels progrès elle avait fait en shunpo mais il y avait peu de chance qu'elle soit habituée à utiliser ce pas en portant quelque chose. De plus, le temps était agréable. Pourquoi ne pas apprécier la balade ?

* * *

><p><strong>Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup la dernière partie. <strong>

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Votre avis m'intéresse toujours !**

**A la prochaine fois !**


	3. Chapter 3, Dépassée

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vaiment désolée pour le retard. Ma relectrice et moi-même étions toutes les deux surbookées et la traduction aussi bien que la correction ont trainé en longueur.**

**Voici enfin la suite ! et j'essaye de me dépêcher pour le chapitre suivant !**

**Merci beaucoup pour les commentaires qui me font toujours très plaisir et m'encouragent à continuer.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo et Erisia-Nakayama à CeredwenFlame.**

* * *

><p>Chapitre trois<p>

Dépassée

Ce n'est qu'après s'être bien éloigné des divisions et approché de sa propriété familiale qu'Erisia commença à se demander où ils pouvaient bien aller. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais le paysage avait complètement changé et elle n'arrivait plus à se souvenir de tout ce qu'ils avaient dépassé. Elle s'inquiétait, ne sachant pas si elle arriverait à retrouver son chemin, peut-être aurait-elle dû laisser derrière elle une piste de miettes de pains ? L'idée la fit rire intérieurement. « Sommes-nous encore loin ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il se contenta de s'arrêter juste le temps de montrer l'immense propriété qui appartenait aux Kuchiki depuis des temps immémoriaux. Elle était située sur une zone légèrement surélevée, pas assez haute pour que l'on puisse parler de collines mais suffisante pour que l'on remarque encore plus le manoir. Erisia stoppa net, clignant des yeux sous le choc et sidérée par la taille des lieux. Elle savait qu'il était un noble mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment considéré toutes les implications.

En effet, elle l'avait rencontré le plus souvent dans le monde des vivants. Et bien qu'elle l'ait vu dans son uniforme de shinigami, dans le contexte du monde moderne le puzzle n'avait pas été bien assemblé. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant précis que les pièces se mirent en place et qu'elle vit l'image complète. Elle ne pouvait même pas jauger de la taille de la propriété depuis sa position. C'était extraordinaire. Peut-être aurait-elle dû y réfléchir à deux fois. Ce n'était pas pour l'offenser mais là, ça devenait trop, non ?

Byakuya avait continué à s'avancer de quelques pas avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne le suivait plus. Les roulettes de sa valise avaient cessé leur bruit. Il se retourna pour voir ce qui l'avait stoppée. « Est-ce-que tout va bien, Erisia-san ? » Demanda-t-il. Il l'observa et se rendit compte qu'elle était en état de choc. S'il y réfléchissait un peu, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle subisse quelque chose comme un choc des cultures en ce moment. Elle quittait un petit appartement moderne pour se rendre compte qu'elle allait séjourner dans une immense propriété au style plus... traditionnel.

Elle ne bougeait pas, ne le regardait pas. Ce n'est qu'après quelques battements de cœur, nécessaires pour digérer suffisamment la chose, qu'elle fut capable de parler. « Vous... vivez... ici ? » avec de l'ébahissement dans la voix. Elle essayait encore de traiter l'information. Peut-être qu'avec les derniers événements, sa capacité de compréhension et d'adaptation s'était finalement brisée. Ou peut-être que son cerveau avait simplement arrêté de fonctionner et qu'il avait besoin de redémarrer. Aller savoir !

« Oui, et jusqu'à ce que vous entriez à l'Académie, ceci sera également votre demeure. » Répondit-il simplement. Son ton ne laissait rien paraître de l'amusement qu'il ressentait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu quelqu'un aussi absorbé par quelque chose de si peu important. Et son émerveillement, son étonnement étaient assez amusants. Erisia bataillait encore pour intégrer le fait qu'elle allait vivre ici.

Elle eut soudainement l'impression de ne pas être à sa place. Elle regarda distraitement son jean, son Tee-shirt, ses chaussures de tennis et sa valise à roulettes. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'être à sa place près d'une telle chose, encore moins s'il s'agissait de vivre dedans. Elle avait seulement deux kimonos et elle ne pouvait pas les porter constamment. Elle sentait qu'elle devrait être habillée plus convenablement pour une telle place. Byakuya continua de l'observer un moment et prit en compte tous les détails. Il traversa enfin la petite distance qui les séparait et posa une main sur son épaule dans l'espoir de la faire sortir de la transe dans laquelle elle était immergée.

« Venez, Erisia-san, vous pourrez prendre tout le temps que vous souhaitez pour digérer cela une fois à l'intérieur. » La pressa-t-il doucement, et s'il y avait un très léger amusement dans sa voix, et bien, personne n'était là pour l'entendre, donc cela n'avait pas d'importance, non ? Erisia se tourna vers lui, toujours dans la transe dans laquelle le paysage et la situation l'avaient plongée. Puis ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Byakuya et elle hocha la tête avant de baisser de nouveau le regard vers le sol et de le suivre docilement.

Il secoua presque la tête, après tout, elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Peut-être ne pouvait-il pas comprendre cela car il avait vécu ici toute sa vie. Il ne connaissait pas sa vie d'avant et cela lui importait peu. Cela avait dû se passer il y a si longtemps que le monde d'alors ne devait plus rien avoir en commun avec celui d'aujourd'hui.

Les serviteurs présents le saluèrent comme d'habitude et il leur répondit en inclinant la tête. Il leur présenta Erisia bien qu'ils aient déjà été informés de son séjour ici. Une femme quelque peu âgée s'approcha et s'inclina poliment devant eux. « Erisia-san, je vous présente Yuriko. Elle sera à votre disposition si jamais vous avez besoin d'aide. La propriété est très grande et elle vous servira de guide jusqu'à ce que vous soyez plus familière avec les lieux. » Expliqua-t-il. C'était une façon délicate de lui dire que cette femme serait sa servante personnelle. Après sa réaction à la simple vue du manoir Kuchiki, il jugeait plus raisonnable de ne pas exprimer cela d'une façon plus directe.

Erisia sourit et la salua poliment en retour. « C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Yuriko. Merci. J'espère ne pas me perdre si désespérément que j'aurais besoin d'être sauvée. » Dit-elle en riant légèrement. Comparée à certains parents de Byakuya, Erisia était une bouffée d'air frais. Et comme elle n'avait jamais eu de serviteurs, elle traitait cette femme comme elle traiterait n'importe qui d'autre. Byakuya continua sa marche et la conduisit le long du couloir jusqu'à la chambre qui serait la sienne pour la durée de son séjour.

« Voici votre chambre. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à en informer Yuriko. Elle s'assurera que vous ayez tout ce dont vous avez besoin. » Dit-il simplement. Erisia hocha la tête et installa sa petite valise roulante dans la pièce qui était très agréable. Vous auriez pu caser la moitié de son appartement rien que dans cette chambre.

« Par cette porte, vous avez accès à votre propre salle de bain. » L'informa-t-il. Sa chambre avait une salle de bain privée ? Elle cligna des yeux. Cet endroit était vraiment très agréable, trop agréable, mieux que n'importe quel endroit où elle avait déjà mis le pied. Calme-toi Erisia, pique une crise plus tard. Pour l'instant, essaye d'apprendre tout ce que tu peux sur ce manoir. Elle força son esprit dépassé par les événements à se concentrer juste au moment où Byakuya se remettait à marcher. Il lui indiqua différentes pièces qui pourraient lui être utiles ainsi que la direction dans laquelle se trouvaient ses propres appartements privés.

Il lui montra la bibliothèque et la chambre de sa sœur. Il s'arrêta un instant à son bureau dont la porte était ouverte car un serviteur venait de nettoyer le sol et il avait besoin de sécher. Ceci lui permit de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle fut un peu surprise de voir le panneau qu'elle avait peint suspendu au mur derrière son bureau. Il continua la visite jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient fait un tour général des lieux. « Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, si jamais vous avez besoin d'aide pour trouver un endroit et que je ne suis pas présent, Yuriko est là pour vous assister. »

« Il y a tant de choses à retenir. Avez-vous une carte ? » Demanda-t-elle en riant. Elle essayait de cacher à quel point elle était dépassée par les événements en plaisantant sur la situation. Mais il sembla comprendre ce qu'elle pensait réellement et ses yeux s'adoucirent très légèrement.

« Vous vous habituerez au manoir plus vite que vous ne pensez. » Dit-il avec un léger sourire perceptible dans sa voix. Il avait après tout été témoin de son impressionnante capacité d'adaptation. N'était-elle pas là de son plein gré ? Elle se contenta d'opiner. Un des serviteurs les informa que le dîner était prêt et il la conduisit à la salle à manger.

« Je ne sais pas comment je pourrai un jour vous remercier pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi. » Dit-elle doucement, le regard à nouveau baissé. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais quelque chose dans cette maison la faisait se sentir pataude et disgracieuse. Ses vêtements modernes semblaient vulgaires comparés à l'atmosphère traditionnelle et magnifiquement élégante du manoir.

« Erisia-san, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, tout ce qu'il vous suffit de faire est de réussir à l'Académie et de devenir le shinigami que vous deviez être. » Lui rappela-t-il. C'était plus facile de répondre cela que toute la myriade d'autres choses qui pouvaient danser dans les recoins de son esprit. Il ne pouvait se permettre de telles pensées et les refusait catégoriquement. Elle hocha la tête et se concentra sur le dîner. La nourriture était bien meilleure que ce qu'elle avait mangé ces dernières années.

« C'est excellent. » Commenta-t-elle. « Je n'ai plus eu de tels repas depuis la mort de ma mère. » Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de dire cela. Elle voulait éviter ces sujets doux-amers. Mais cela semblait sortir sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler. Elle était bien moins douée que Byakuya pour garder ses pensées dans un coin de sa tête.

« Avez-vous des plats préférés ou des aliments que vous ne pouvez consommer ? » Demanda-t-il. Puisqu'elle allait rester ici un moment, ils auraient besoin de ce genre d'information.

Elle secoua la tête. « Je n'ai jamais été difficile quant à la nourriture et je n'ai pas d'allergies à ce que je sache. » Répondit-elle. Elle ne détestait aucun plat. Bien sûr, elle en préférait certains à d'autres mais elle n'allait pas faire sa difficile, elle voulait gêner le moins possible. Elle sentait qu'elle dérangeait assez comme cela.

« Voulez-vous être réveillée à la même heure que moi ou préférez-vous un jour pour vous reposer ? Si vous souhaitez m'accompagner à la sixième division demain, je peux essayer d'arranger des entrevues pour vous, si vous le voulez. Si cependant vous préférez avoir quelques jours pour vous installer et vous familiariser à l'environnement, personne ne vous le reprocherait. »

Elle réfléchit à sa question. « Je me sentirai plus à l'aise avec des choses à faire. Mais je ne veux pas vous être importune ou gêner votre travail. Vous m'avez déjà tellement aidé... » Sa voix s'atténua. Il soupira intérieurement. Une telle attitude ne l'aurait pas embêté normalement, mais cela n'allait pas avec elle, d'une certaine manière. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cela le dérangeait. Malheureusement, il ne s'y connaissait pas assez dans ce genre de problèmes pour pouvoir y répondre.

« Cela ne me dérange aucunement. Si vous voulez commencez tout de suite, je m'assurerai que Yuriko vous réveille. Un avertissement cependant, je me lève très tôt. »

Elle rit à cela. « Je me réveille peu de temps après le soleil généralement. C'est une habitude que j'ai prise toute petite, depuis que je me suis réveillée tôt par hasard un matin et que j'ai vu ma mère observer le lever du soleil. C'est une façon de la rejoindre. Chaque matin, ma mère et moi continuons d'observer le soleil. Même si je ne suis pas là aussi tôt que la brume grise qui précède l'aurore. » Dit-elle en riant.

Une fois encore, il admira à quel point elle était ouverte et franche. Il savait que ça devait être assez douloureux pour elle. Mais qu'elle perpétue l'habitude même après la mort de sa mère... Il se força à arrêter de penser à cela avant que ses propres souvenirs ne réapparaissent à la surface. « Au moins, vous n'aurez pas de problème pour vous adapter aux horaires de l'Académie. » Commenta-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête. « Je me démarque du paysage ici, non ? Je veux dire... tout le monde est habillé de la même manière et moi, … me voilà, habillée comme si j'étais encore à Karakura. » Commença-t-elle. Elle essayait de faire face à un monde complètement étranger et, si elle pouvait se fondre dans la masse, ne serait-ce que visuellement parlant, peut-être ne se sentirait-elle pas aussi étrangère.

« Cela vous embarrasse-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ressentait cela. De nombreuses personnes étaient au courant de sa situation. Personne ne la mépriserait pour cela. Cependant, il pensa que s'il devait se promener dans la Soul Society avec ce que portait son Gigai, cela pourrait le déranger. Une fois encore, il réalisa à quel point ce devait être un choc culturel pour elle.

« C'est juste que je ne me sens pas à ma place. Je n'aurais pas mon uniforme pour l'Académie pour un temps encore et je ne devrais pas le porter de toute façon, tant que je n'y suis pas entrée. » Expliqua-t-elle. « Cela pourrait m'aider à m'adapter plus facilement, ou au moins plus rapidement. J'ai déjà porté des kimonos et autres costumes auparavant, les porter n'est pas un problème, quoique je n'ai encore jamais revêtu quelque chose approchant l'uniforme des divisions. » Dit-elle avec un petit soupir.

« J'en parlerai à ma sœur. Elle ne verra aucun inconvénient à vous prêter un shihakusho ou deux le temps de vous procurer vos affaires. »

« Personne ne m'en voudra de le porter ? Je ne suis pas encore un shinigami, je ne veux pas mécontenter qui que ce soit. »

« Personne ne vous en voudra. Et vous pouvez porter autre chose qu'un shihakusho et qui vous fera moins remarquer que votre jean et votre tee-shirt. »

« Très bien. Je ne veux simplement pas déranger qui que ce soit en m'habillant comme ce que je ne suis pas encore. »

« Tout ira bien, Erisia-san. »

« Je l'espère. » Répondit-elle doucement.

« Je vais envoyer un message à ma sœur. Essayer d'être plus à l'aise ici, Erisia-san. » Dit-il en se levant et en s'inclinant légèrement devant elle avant de se rendre à son bureau.

Alors qu'il partait, elle se mit à penser qu'elle pourrait bien ne jamais s'habituer et être à l'aise dans un tel endroit.


	4. Chapter 4, Matin

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Non, ce n'est pas la fin du monde.**

**Non, je ne suis pas possédée par je ne sais quel esprit.**

**Non, je n'ai pas été prise non plus d'une crise soudaine de folie.**

**Oui, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre ! Applaudissez-moi, et mon enthousiasme ? Mes acclamations ?**

**Viva Don Sal...**

**Hem ! je vais m'arrêtez là.**

**Je me suis dépêchée d'envoyer ce chapitre avant le début de mes partiels qui commencent demain.**

**Du coup, vous ne me reverrez sans doute pas avant Noël.**

**Soyez patients avec moi, par pitié ! Et n'hésitez pas à m'envoyez plein de commentaires ! Je réponds toujours et cela m'encourage vraiment à continuer!**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo et Erisia Nakayama à CeredwenFlame, et je commence à en avoir marre à toujours répéter la même chose, du coup si vous avez des idées pour des disclaimers marrants, je suis prenante !  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4<p>

Matin

Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement. Erisia essayait encore de s'habituer au changement, ce qui s'avérait plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Elle se résigna finalement et alla prendre un bain avant de se coucher et essayer de dormir. C'était toujours un peu étrange d'essayer de s'endormir dans un endroit inconnu, au moins la première nuit. Elle ne sut pas à quelle heure elle arriva enfin à sombrer dans le sommeil.

Le jour se leva et Yuriko déposa un des shihakushos de Rukia pendant qu'Erisia utilisait sa salle de bain privée. Lorsqu'elle en sortit et vit le shihakusho, elle tenta de comprendre comment l'enfiler. En observant les différents éléments, elle remarqua également qu'il n'y avait rien qui ressemblait ne serait-ce qu'un peu à des sous-vêtements normaux. Heureusement qu'elle avait pensé à en apporter avec elle. Ce serait déjà assez difficile de s'adapter à ce monde, elle n'avait pas besoin de se sentir à moitié nue pour couronner le tout.

Yuriko toqua et demanda si elle avait besoin d'aide. Elle était à moitié habillée mais elle n'avait pas la moindre idée si elle s'y était bien prise ou non. Un kimono, ça aurait été une autre histoire, elle en avait l'habitude. Mais ça, c'était une autre paire de manches. Elle la laissa entrer dans la pièce et Yuriko arrangea rapidement ses vêtements et l'aida pour le reste jusqu'à ce que la dernière partie du shihakusho soit enfin positionnée correctement.

« Il me faudra du temps pour m'habituer à ça. » Dit Erisia avec un petit soupir.

« Vous apprendrez vite, Erisia-san. Byakuya-sama m'a suffisamment expliqué la situation pour que je puisse vous aider de mon mieux. Je ne peux qu'imaginer combien cela doit être difficile pour vous. Vous vous êtes bien débrouillée, si l'on considère que c'est votre première confrontation avec de tels habits. » Dit Yuriko. Elle avait essayé de lui parler de manière plus formelle mais Erisia s'y était opposée, elle laissa cependant l'usage du terme honorifique passer. Yuriko en savait assez sur elle toutefois pour comprendre qu'Erisia n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on la traite plus formellement que ça.

Erisia était toujours polie, mais le type de formalité que l'on employait avec les nobles était trop pour elle. Cela aussi lui demanderait du temps. Elle aurait dû se préparer mentalement à la domesticité du manoir et la façon dont ils s'adresseraient à elle mais il y avait tellement de choses auxquelles réfléchir en ce moment qu'elle n'avait pas le temps d'y penser. Elle était presque impatiente de sortir et d'accomplir n'importe quel travail du moment que cela lui occuperait l'esprit. Pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas la moindre envie d'essayer d'engranger toutes ces nouvelles choses. Elle préférait éviter un mal de tête pour sa première journée dans la Soul Society.

Elle se demanda si elle devait ou non porter les tabis. Bien qu'elle en ait déjà porté, elle n'était pas confortable avec et préférerait garder les pieds nus. Elle avait toujours considéré que sandales et chaussettes formaient une combinaison étrange. Elle avait pensé un instant mettre ses baskets, et tant pis pour les chaussures traditionnelles. Mais si cela faisait partie de l'uniforme, mieux valait s'y habituer le plus tôt possible. Elle essaierait au moins les sandales.

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, Yuriko la guida jusqu'à la salle à manger. Byakuya était bien entendu déjà là et il lisait un rapport tout en buvant son thé. Il avait attendu l'arrivée d'Erisia pour entamer le petit déjeuner. Il pensait qu'elle aurait mis plus de temps à se préparer, étant donné qu'elle n'avait sans doute jamais porté un shihakusho auparavant. Yuriko avait dû l'aider pour qu'elle arrive aussi rapidement. Il l'observa alors qu'elle s'asseyait. L'uniforme de Rukia n'était pas tout-à-fait de la bonne taille pour Erisia, mais Yuriko s'était débrouillée pour l'ajuster correctement malgré cela.

« Avez-vous bien dormi ? » Demanda-t-il.

Erisia hocha la tête. « Bien mieux que ce je prévoyais. J'ai habituellement du mal à dormir dans un lieu que je ne connais pas encore. » Répondit-elle. « Pourriez-vous remercier votre sœur de ma part, la prochaine fois que vous la verrez ? »

« Je ferai même mieux. Je l'appellerai tout à l'heure et vous pourrez la remercier par vous même. Mais il vaut mieux vous prévenir. Rukia est extrêmement curieuse à votre sujet. »

Ils bavardèrent tranquillement durant le repas. Byakuya n'avait pas l'habitude de tenir des conversations légères mais rester assis dans un silence de mort avec quelqu'un en face de vous était assez étrange, même pour lui et il ne pouvait qu'imaginer à quel point cela la rendrait inconfortable. Bien qu'elle ait écarté les questions sur l'embarras qu'elle pouvait ressentir dans ce nouveau monde, il se demandait si elle s'était vraiment remise du choc. Elle n'était ici que depuis un jour et comme cela ne la mettait pas en danger imminent, il préféra laisser tomber ce sujet. Avec les femmes, quelle que soit la situation ou la femme, il valait mieux choisir ses batailles très sagement. C'était un conseil que son grand père lui avait donné il y a longtemps. Si seulement il pouvait le mettre en pratique en ce qui concernait Yoruichi... mais ce maudit chat démon était une autre paire de manche. Au moins, le démon était dans le monde réel et ne pouvait pas l'embêter ici et maintenant.

«J'enverrai un message au lieutenant Hinamori pour voir si elle peut vous consacrer un peu de temps pour un entretien. Si elle le peut, je chargerai alors quelqu'un de vous escorter jusqu'aux quartiers de la cinquième division. Si la rencontre ne dure pas trop longtemps et en fonction du résultat, nous pourrons peut-être en organiser un autre. »

Elle hocha la tête. « Merci encore pour toute votre aide. »

« Qu'est-ce-qui vous tracasse ? » Demanda-t-il. Elle n'était vraiment pas douée pour cacher ses émotions et même si elle l'était, son reiatsu l'aurait trahi.

« Je... c'est... » Elle s'arrêta et secoua la tête. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il l'interroge là-dessus. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. « Je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que je suis une ingrate, car je ne le suis pas. Je suppose que... je n'ai juste pas l'habitude que quelqu'un souhaite m'aider. Après la mort de ma mère, j'étais complètement seule au monde. Les quelques connaissances que j'avais restaient de simples connaissances. Des gens avec lesquels je travaillais à l'université, rien de plus. Mais vous avez tant fait pour moi, et... c'est juste.. je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je veux dire... je ne suis pas une noble, je... » Les mots lui manquèrent et elle se contenta de regarder la table en secouant sa tête.

Il aurait préféré affronter un course de shunpo avec Yoruichi que de s'avancer dans le sujet qui était dangereusement sur le point d'être abordé. Cependant, le trouble de la jeune femme devant lui émettait de telles vagues de reiatsu qu'il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Il y avait également la façon dont elle s'était tu avec l'impression certaine d'un « je ne le mérite pas » qui transparaissait dans ce silence gênant. Bien qu'elle se soit toujours adaptée aux situations avec une grande rapidité. Il semblait qu'elle venait d'atteindre sa limite. Ou alors simplement, son talent pour cacher tout ce qui la troublait s'était enfin épuisé.

Comment répondre à cela de la meilleure manière possible ? Il resta silencieux assez longtemps pour penser sérieusement au problème sans toutefois la faire attendre si longtemps que ses inquiétudes grandiraient encore plus. Il trouva finalement une réponse acceptable. « Erisia-san, il n'est pas question d'être noble ou non. Ne vous inquiétez pas là-dessus, s'il vous plaît. Vous allez devenir un shinigami. Vous apprendrez peu à peu que nous essayons de nous aider entre nous. C'est une courtoisie entre shinigamis. Dans le Seireitei, la noblesse importe peu, ce qui importe le plus est d'avoir juré de protéger les mêmes choses. » Expliqua-t-il.

Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas que cela mais il n'osait pas aborder de tels sujets. Cela serait complètement inapproprié. Mais par moment, alors qu'il la regardait, le symbole de l'Impératrice passait devant ses yeux comme dans les rêves qui avaient précédés leur rencontre. Et à d'autres moments, quelque chose dans ses actions ou ses paroles faisait remonter à la surface des souvenirs d'Hisana. Il ne pouvait réfléchir à cela pour le moment. Il devait les repousser loin de lui. Il était un noble. Il n'y avait pas de place pour des sentiments quels qu'ils soient. Il avait appris à la dure cette leçon. Quelqu'un aurait pu lui souffler qu'il avait déjà commencé à ignorer cela si l'on prenait en compte la jeune femme assise en face de lui.

Elle écouta ce qu'il disait et acquiesça à ses mots. Bien que le poids de telles pensées sur ses épaules n'ait pas tout-à-fait disparu, il avait été considérablement allégé. Pour l'instant, cela suffirait. Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé et desservi, Byakuya se leva. « Nous devrions nous mettre en route, Erisia-san. ». Elle se leva elle aussi.

« Jusqu'où êtes-vous allée dans vos leçons de shunpo avec Yoruichi-san ? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle cligna des yeux. « Je peux me débrouiller. Je ne suis pas très douée mais au moins je ne tombe plus face la première par terre, si cela peut aider. » Dit-elle avec un petit rire, presque nerveux.

« Je n'irai pas trop vite mais essayons de voir ce que cela donne. Vous devriez vous habitué à voyager de cette manière. Cela s'avérera utile dans le future. » Expliqua-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et ils partirent. Il découvrit qu'elle n'était pas aussi lente qu'elle le lui avait fait croire. Bien qu'il répugne à l'admettre, Yoruichi était un excellent professeur, au moins en ce qui concernait le shunpo. Cela leur prit moitié moins de temps pour rejoindre les quartiers de la sixième division que s'ils avaient marché. Erisia était essoufflée mais à part cela elle avait l'air en forme.

« Vous vous habituerez à l'effort en apprenant au fur-et-à-mesure à régler votre rythme et à construire votre endurance. Asseyez-vous et détendez-vous, mieux vaut éviter de vous surmener. » l'encouragea-t-il. Elle se laissa tomber sur l'un des sièges devant son bureau.

Il invoqua un papillon des Enfers pour transmettre un message à Hinamori. Erisia observa le papillon noir. Il y avait de la confusion dans son regard mais aussi ce que Byakuya pensait être un certain intérêt artistique. « Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Un papillon des Enfers. Nous les utilisons pour passer des messages entre capitaines et lieutenants. » Expliqua-t-il brièvement alors que le papillon s'envolait hors de la pièce.

« Maintenant, nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre la réponse du lieutenant Hinamori. »

Elle hocha la tête puis fut distraite lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et qu'un Renji en mauvais état entra. « Quelque chose ne va pas, Renji-san ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Des yeux troubles se tournèrent vers elle. « Nuit fatigante. » Dit-il simplement.

Byakuya haussa un sourcil en entendant cela. « Le lieutenant Matsumoto vous a encore traîné à l'une de ces réunions hebdomadaires si je comprends bien ? »

Renji baissa la tête. « Oui. » marmonna-t-il alors qu'il s'asseyait à son bureau. « J'ai l'impression d'avoir Yachiru en train de bondir dans ma tête. » Soupira-t-il.

« Peut-être n'auriez-vous pas dû boire autant dans ce cas ? » Suggéra Byakuya, son ton relativement indifférent si ce n'est avec une touche de réprobation.

Erisia commençait à comprendre. Elle était toujours mal à l'aise dès que l'on parlait de consommation d'alcool. Elle aurait aimé avoir son carnet de croquis avec elle, quelque chose dans laquelle elle aurait pu s'absorber au moins pour un moment. Elle ne voulait pas penser à ça et que cela fasse remonter des peurs passées. Renji semblait assez gentil. Elle ne voulait pas penser mal de lui, mais l'alcool... Elle frissonna intérieurement.

Un papillon noir passa par la fenêtre ouverte et rejoignit Byakuya. Il ouvrit sa main pour lui permettre de se poser dessus. « Hinamori peut vous rencontrer dans une demi-heure. » Annonça-t-il. Il regarda son lieutenant. Celui-ci serait incapable de travailler dans un tel état.

« Lieutenant, assurez-vous qu'Erisia-san parvienne jusqu'à la cinquième division sans se perdre ou s'aventurer dans des lieux qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter. Vous pouvez passer par la quatrième division en chemin et prendre un des remèdes du capitaine Unohana. Peut-être pourrez-vous alors vous mettre au travail. »

« Oui, Capitaine. » Répondit simplement Renji. Erisia n'était pas très rassurée à la pensée que Renji allait l'escorter. Mais elle devrait faire face à ses problèmes tôt ou tard, alors autant s'en débrouiller dès à présent, non ? Une question demeurait, qu'allait-elle faire en attendant l'heure de partir ?


End file.
